


Image Issues

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [87]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Brother knows best





	

"Something is on your mind, brother."

Techie blushed and did not try to argue against it with his brother. Instead his eyes flicked back to the mirror he stood in front of, chewing on his bottom lip. "Yeah..." he finally admitted.

Hux reached out, touching the small of his back in comfort. "Tell me what's wrong," he said.

"I'm ugly."

He frowned at that. "Brother..."

"It's true," he miserably whispered.

"Did that Matthew tell you this?" he hissed, bristling a little at the very thought.

"No..."

He forced himself to calm down a little and he sighed. Gently he took a hold of Techie's chin, turning his head so that he looked at him instead of the mirror. "Do you consider me ugly?" he asked.

Techie blinked in confusion, shaking his head. "No, of course not."

"And yet you consider yourself ugly when we are twins."

"Brother..."

"And I suppose your...friend...is not foolish to find himself enamored with you, yes?"

"I suppose..."

Hux smiled, letting go of his chin with a nod. "You are a Hux, my brother. You're not ugly. Matt is lucky to have you in his life."

Techie smiled brightly, hugging his brother close in gratitude.


End file.
